


Tea, Mr. Holmes?

by RinkaHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ah sorry for the short one, Bye then have fun, Fluff my ass, I mean john reaching for too high places is my LIFE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinkaHolmes/pseuds/RinkaHolmes
Summary: John set up the kettle and reached for the tea, but unfortunately he was too short. He tried his best but he just can’t reach it. John growled. “Damn…!” He turned around in order to get a chair, but as he turned back, Sherlock stood there with the tea in his hands. “Naaaw. Seeing you trying to reach the tea, that’s just too cute.” He smiled.





	Tea, Mr. Holmes?

**Author's Note:**

> Some random one shot which spooked around in my head, so... Here is it. I don't think it's good.

Sherlock sat on his armchair, and looked concentrated on a street map of London. John came into  
their living room and said, jokingly: “Cluing for looks, Mr. Holmes?” Sherlock just nodded, but no  
words over his actual case came over his lips. John sighted and got himself into the kitchen for a  
cup of tea. “Sherlock? You too?” he asked in Sherlock’s direction. No response. John set up the  
kettle and reached for the tea, but unfortunately he was too short. He tried his best but he just  
can’t reach it. John growled. “Damn…!” He turned around in order to get a chair, but as he turned  
back, Sherlock stood there with the tea in his hands. “Naaaw. Seeing you trying to reach the tea,  
that’s just too cute.” He smiled. John furrowed his eyebrows. He hated it, being so short. “It’s  
frustrating, Sherlock. Not cute.” John snapped, but then he smiled. Sherlock gave him the tea, and  
John made two cups.  
As he finished, both walked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. John and  
Sherlock were a couple for two months now and they can’t be happier with it. As John thought  
about the moment in which Sherlock revealed that he loves him, he smiled. It had been so cute  
and Sherlock proved once more that he had a heart.  
Sherlock nudged him into the side. “John?  
I’m bored… What about TV?” “Umm… Why not?” John replied.  
Sherlock switched the TV on. News. Something about the Royal Family, today Kate gave birth to  
a son. Something about a twice murder in Glasgow (Sherlock just raised an eyebrow and said:  
“Well, you silly idiots, your culprit is the butler…!”) and news from other countries. Than the  
weather. Sherlock sighted. “If there isn’t something interesting now, I swear I’ll destroy  
something, I prefer the TV…” Navy CIS started. Sherlock sat straighter, and John smiled. Sherlock  
loves crimes. No wonder he was a consulting detective. But afer five minutes of watching Navy  
CIS, Sherlock switched the TV off. “John? We’re going solve a crime by ourselves. TV is boring.  
OK?” John stood up. “Well then, let’s go. “  
Sherlock and John hailed a cab and soon they’re stood in front of the Scotland Yard. Sherlock  
smiled. “I’ve already texted Lestrade, he said he had a 9 for us. Today’s gonna be interesting!”  
John feeled the adrenaline rushing through his veins. And he loved this feeling. This was one of  
the reasons he stayed with Sherlock after their first meeting. It couldn’t be boring if you live with  
Sherlock Holmes as a room mate. John smiled back at Sherlock. “Let’s go.” 

And so the detective and the doctor walked hand in hand to a new, interesting case.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it's short, but never mind. ^^
> 
> And sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my native language... (sad life) ;-;
> 
> xx Rinka


End file.
